SCHIZMODE
by reid4infinity2
Summary: something is wrong with mercedes...
1. Chapter 1

"So miss jones. Why do you think you are here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. My friend Tina brought me here, I think."

"No, madam it was a whole barrage of teenagers crammed in a van…"

"Oh the uh…advanced placement team?"

"No Mercedes. It was your glee club, or so they said."

"Why am I here? Do I have to stay here? I don't wanna stay here."

"I think your friends can recap better than I can, just tell me if you want to stop or if you are uncomfortable with the person in the room, m'kay?"

"Okay."

"Bring in Rachel Berry please," I said into the microphone.

Soon, a tiny girl came in, pale as a sheet, shaking like a leaf. She sat down slowly on the opposite side of the couch from Mercedes. She smoothed down the front of her red dress with white polka dots and lifted her chin, trying to look composed, but she failed miserably. You could tell by the tears in her eyes and the way her lips were drawn in a tight line.

"So Miss Berry can you explain everything that has taken place over the last few months?" Rachel just sat there opening and closing her mouth, looking between Mercedes and I.

I needed to calm this girl down. I first needed to get Rachel to admit her fear. On one note, it would give Mercedes a chance to brace herself because she would know that what she had to hear was bad. On another note, sometimes when people admit to their fear, they sometimes cry, and crying releases stress. I knew that Miss Berry was the type to cry.

"Rachel, are you afraid?" I asked. She immediately tensed up.

"No. I'm never afraid!" she said, putting her fingertips on her throat and drawing her legs in closer. She looked straight at the ground. When she gestured she moved her limbs toward herself, one sign of a lie. She touched her throat, another sign. One more Test…

"Rachel would you like some water?" I asked.

"Yes please,"

I poured a paper cup of water and handed it to her. She took a timid little sip and sat the cup down, right in between the two of us. BINGO. After a few moments of silence, intense gazing, fidgeting and analyzation, I came to a conclusion.

"Rachel you're lying to me." It was not a question. It was direct. I was telling her that SHE. WAS. _LYING. _And I knew it.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT A LIAR! I AM A FEARLESS STRONG YOUNG LADY AND I DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE THIS SORT OF BALDERDASH! IF ANYONE IS LYING IT'S YOU, LYING ABOUT _**ME**_ LYING!" the entire time she spoke all I thought was _defensive, defensive, defensive, __**liar**__._ But I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a loud thump. Miss Jones was sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

I was watching this…this…_person_ interrogate Rachel. It was just back and forth like racquetball, and then the stranger was staring at Rachel like a pervert…or like she had something in her teeth and the stranger was trying to figure out what it was that she had been eating. Then there was a calm voice, probably the strangers, but all I heard was the word 'lie'. Someone was lying, and I did not like it. I needed to know what was going on, and why I felt so woozy and drained.

Soon I let my eyes close, forgetting that I was standing up. When I hit the ground I felt a really sharp pain in my arm, but I didn't care.

It felt like I was going through a tunnel at the speed of light. The tunnel was like a spiral of lime green and hunter green. When I got to the end of it, it felt like I was floating in the air, relaxed and calmly suspended. There was a huge cloud of white mist swirling in front of me, like if there was a pale white record in my hands and I was holding it in front of me with both hands and my arms straight out.

I could hear, faint buzzing, whirring, sirens, yelling screaming and crying. At first I thought, _maybe I died and this is hell, oh lord what have I done so wrong? Or maybe it's a passageway to heaven._ I was going to try and go through the mist, when a fuzzy picture appeared.

It was…it was of ME. Doing various things…laughing, eating, and some things made no sense because I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it. Then, it dawned on me what was happening to me, here in the tunnel. What I was doing.

…I was remembering…


	2. Chapter 2: remembering

**Mercedes P.O.V**

Everything went by in a rush. It was like when someone has a near death experience, and they say that their entire life flashes before their eyes. I knew I had seen everything I was going to see (in only the span of three seconds) but it all went by so fast that I couldn't really _see_ anything that had gone on. It gave me absolutely no explanation. So basically this whole mind tunnel-thingy was just a huge waste of time.

Or did it even TAKE any time? I heard about things like this. People would get lost in their heads for what seemed like hours, only to find out that it had been nothing but a few minutes, and vice versa.

I got a skull splitting headache as I opened my eyes. There was a steady beeping noise coming from my right, and the light that was hitting the white walls hurt my eyes. In front of me were Artie, Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Quinn, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, Joe, Sugar, Rory, Burt, Carole, and Shelby, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuster and a stranger.

**Person P.O.V**

After we noticed that Mercedes had fainted, both of us went silent. We just stared in shock for a few seconds. Miss Berry had both of her hands cupped over her mouth, breathing deeply and slowly.

Just then, the door burst open. In the door stood someone who I guess was Tina Cohen Chang. When Miss Chang took in the scene before us, she gasped and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?! Artie! Artie! OH MY GOD GET IN HERE!" I heard wheels turning in the hallway and saw mister Abrams rushing in accompanied by the rest of the glee club, and some medics and security guards. The medics were pushing past the teenagers trying to reach Mercedes. Instead of questioning me, they all ran out of the door, and to their cars, trucks and vans.

**Mercedes P.O.V**

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"I'm Dr. Sergio Pepper, and I will be your doctor for today. You fainted Miss Jones, but you'll be fine. We're keeping you over night, just to be safe." He then turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Miss Jones you need to rest for the moment, no more than an hour though. You hit your head pretty hard and broke your arm when you fell. Your friends can come back later. Since its Saturday visiting hours end at 9, unless a friend wants to stay the night, but we can only allow one."

I saw some of them look at each other. I knew it was either going to be Tina, Artie, or Brittany. But then, someone I didn't expect to step forward stepped forward.

"I would like to stay with her, if you don't mind," said Santana. Everyone nodded and people started to disperse. Soon it was only me, Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, Shelby, Santana, Burt and Carole.

I had no idea what to say. No idea what to ask. So basically I just sat there with my mouth opening and closing like a stupid fish. The silence was so awkward I wanted to scream.

"Uh…get well soon Mercedes," said Mr. Shue, then he, Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Corchoran left. With a little pat on my hand, Mrs. Hummel left, taking Mr. Hummel with her.

"I'll go get my things, you rest, Hun," said Santana. Rest. I just noticed how _tired_ I was. I slowly closed my eyes. As soon as I did, I started to remember again, but slower this time. This time I could see every. Little. detail.


End file.
